


Reunion Memories

by HalcyonicAether



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonicAether/pseuds/HalcyonicAether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Game Headcannon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Memories

Karkat rushed across the sidewalk, he can't believe he was so late for the reunion, even though he was the one that organized the whole thing. It wasn't long before he was standing in an elevator, listening to the horrible music. He mused over the events of the past year alone.

Sollux and Aradia became parents much to everyone's surprise. Since everything ended, trolls were able to make grubs without needing the mother grub anymore. Kanaya was crying when she found out.

Kanaya and Rose got married, and opened their own fashion design company, Grimdark Designs. The focused mostly on gothic chic designs.

Karkat began adjusting his bowtie, he wouldn't admit it but he's really become taken with dressing up and wearing fancy clothing.

Dirk and Dave became a professional rap duo. Dave got married to Terezi, who was now one of the top legal minds that ever lived. Dirk and Jake were constantly back and forth with their relationship.

Equius entered the world of professional fighting, Nepeta working as his manager, while running a relationship matching business on the side with her Dancestor Meulin.

Gamzee and Kurloz, the last anyone heard of the two of them, they started some soporific cult down south, no one's heard much otherwise.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, a sigh of relief, "So+rry Karkat, Kankri and I wo+n't make it. He is interviewing the president fo+r his po+litical blo+g and I have a fashio+n sho+w to+night. - Po+rrim Vantas"

Karkat leaned back and thought about the others still, Tavros was running a center for disabled children, Vriska made her living in pro gambling leagues with John following her around like a lost puppy and getting her out of trouble.

Jake worked as an archaeologist of the dangerous areas of the world, Roxy owned a world famous chain of clubs, her best friend and life partner Jane was a massive baking magnate.

Eridan finally found someone, after spending several years in therapy, he and Feferi started to date. Feferi herself ran an emergency care organization.

Mituna got the help he needed, having far more lucid episodes than before, Latula ever by his side, the two of them spending near every moment together.

Karkat fidgeted a bit as the elevator doors opened, he was hoping Jade would be there, that she wouldn't be too busy with her animal shelter to show up. He smiled at everyone as he walked through the room, talking to people, catching up. Since everything ended, he was able to calm down, he's even become a famous romcom writer and producer.

Karkat gave a nod towards Aranea, asked how her latest book had been doing, turns out it was yet another best seller. Meenah couldn't come, busy with another corporate take over.

He managed to get around Horuss and Rufioh, Horuss owning a mechanical engineering company, Rufioh was partners with Tavros.

Karkat saw Jade, she was out on the balcony, his heart racing, she was here. He squeezed his fists together, refusing to fall back into old habits of arguing with himself. On his way there however, Damara stopped him and wanted to know if he needed any something about actresses and easterners. Karkat declined Damara's offer, figuring it had more to do with sex than anything, the troll having found her way into the porn world.

Karkat's second attempt to reach Jade was once again waylaid, this time by Cronus, the greaser was a known bar sleaze and used car salesman. Karkat had to nearly yell to get Cronus to lay off with the whole car pitches, and obvious attempts to ask him out. He forced himself on, finally making it outside

"Jade." Karkat said, his voice cracking a bit, still trying to not fall into old habits

"Password." Jade said, she refused to turn around to look at him, instead watching the stars up above in the night sky, her hair swaying in the light breeze on the 40th floor.

"Grrr...You know I hate those stupid passwords Jade, everything is linear in time anyway so you don't need to use them anymore!" Karkat's ire was rising, this woman always infuriate in weird ways.

"Password Karkat, or the conversation ends." Jade responded with, she was smiling but Karkat couldn't see it.

"FINE THE PASSWORD IS I LOVE FLUFFY SCALEMATES!" Karkat yelled out, sounding like he had for years before everything finally ended.

Jade spun around and gave Karkat a dazzling smile as she leaned against the railing, "How have you been?"

"Good...My movie is going well, you?"

"Everything is going wonderfully, I've managed to empty my kennels, found them all homes!"

"That's good...uh...Jade..." Karkat's hand slipped into his pocket, his eyes looking away.

Jade walked up and gently grabbed ahold of his hand, but Karkat resisted, so Jade forced his hand out of the pocket

"Jade no...DAMNIT JADE LET ME DO THIS RIGHT!!!" Karkat spat out getting frustrated, however his eyes went huge as during the struggle a glint of metal bounced on the ground and through the railing, "NOOOOOO!!!"

Jade saw the ring and grabbed ahold of Karkat, one hand on a horn, another on his coat to stop him from jumping after the ring, "Karkat stop it! Look...Grrr! WOOF WOOF!!"

Jade's barking caught Karkat off guard and he relaxed a bit as he turned to her, before he could say anything Jade planted a massive kiss on his lips, the moment they parted she smiled, looking up at him coyly, "Yes, I'll marry you."


End file.
